


Cold

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Imagine, F/M, The walking dead imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine Daryl keeping you warm during a cold night.





	Cold

The moment the sun set behind the large trees you knew the cold would seep into your bones sooner than later.  
It was taking a tole on everyone; still driving around in search for a house just as safe as the farm, food becoming as scarce as the humanity within the group. Glancing around the small circle of cars Maggie suggested including the large rocks as the base, you see the others sitting quietly around the fire Daryl made. Everyone knew to keep quiet about Shane dying and Lori possibly being pregnant with Shane's baby. The day after running from the walker infested farm the others have left a bad taste in your mouth, not wanting to be around any of them but not having anywhere else to go. Rick and Lori walk towards the truck as they bicker quietly not wanting to wake up a sleeping Carl.  
A chill makes it way down your spine, the worst part about not owning a car during the end of the world was the cold winters.  
Yes it was Georgia, but you were always prone to freeze even during the summers.  
Grabbing the blanket you took from the CDC, you make your way towards the edge of the camp.  
Taking a seat near a large rock and placing your bag down, you lay your head on the lumpy bag as you drape the blanket on your body.  
Not really tired from today's small journey, you know you'll need your sleep since tomorrow was going to be another early day for searching.  
You close your eyes, trying to claim the sleep you need.  
Hearing the others move around as quietly as they can, trying to get comfortable.  
That's when the shivering begins, the chill of the ground making its way through your shirt and into your body.  
Opening your eyes, you move around trying to ease away from the cold.  
No such luck.  
Your eyes meet Daryl's from across the fire, his eyes squinted as if hes still trying to understand what you were trying to do.  
You smile a small smile towards him, a bit embarrassed from moving around so much.  
What seems to be hours later, everyone else is asleep while you still try to escape from the cold.  
The fire beginning to grow smaller and smaller, making it colder and colder for you.  
Finally deciding to give up on sleep for the night, you sit up your back leaning against the large rock as you watch the fire and it's flames bounce.  
The sound of light snoring and the crickets fill the night air.  
How can anyone sleep in this chill of a night? You think to yourself.  
You hear rustling from across they dying flames and notice Daryl climbing to his feet and making his way towards you as he carries his blankets.  
What in the world is Daryl Dixon doing?  
Daryl stops by your side, your neck stretching in a weird angle to see the brown haired redneck.  
"What are you doing?" You whisper as he sits by your side.  
"I'm trying to get ya to shut up, can't sleep cause ya rustling around on the damn ground." He answers in a whisper.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake."  
"Nah, it's fine I couldn't sleep anyway." He says softly glancing towards you as he moves over the side of his body touching yours.  
The warmth radiating from him causes chills to form on your body.  
How can he be so warm?  
"If you move a bit I can place one of my blankets on the ground to keep the cold air from keeping you awake." He says as his blue eyes watch you.  
You nod as you stand for a second as the redneck places the blanket flat on the ground. He sits on the edge of the blanket his eyes glancing towards you.  
"Thanks Daryl." You whisper with a smile upon your face. "Don't mention it, just trying to get ya to shut up." He says glancing towards you with a smile.  
You chuckle lightly, as a blush appears on your cheeks.  
You and Daryl keep quiet for a few minutes just listening to the new world around you.  
Daryl moves closer towards you, his arm drapping around your shoulder.  
He must be feeling more comfortable here next to you. You think to yourself.  
That's when you realize he wrapped his arm over you so he could keep you warm because you started to shiver.  
Not really thinking about it, you snuggle closer to Daryl. He tenses at your touch but slowly relaxes.  
"Here you go again with the teeth." He whispers.  
You both chuckle.  
Laying you head on the side of his ribs you relax, feeling his warmth from his body begin to seep within yours.  
Your eyes grow heavy while you struggle to keep them open.  
Knowing the fight wasn't worth it you let sleep take you away.


End file.
